Avatar - The Beginning
by MarauderWolf-Isabelle
Summary: The Avatar is the only person in the world who can communicate with the spirit world. It is the one who keeps the peace in both worlds. But besides his duty to both worlds, the Avatar also has a duty to his own family.
1. Synopsis

The Avatar is the only person in the world who can communicate with the spirit world. It is the one who keeps the peace in both worlds. But besides his duty to both worlds, the Avatar also has a duty to his own family.


	2. Prologue

Dawn was always something magical. The way the sun rose in the top of the sky, shining and leaving behind the darkness of night. A few clouds were forming; they could begin to see the birds flying the illuminated sky. A cry was heard in the top of a tower, surrounded by other similar constructions, each had a sublime elegance and cracked a tranquility and peace that would calm even the most ferocious beast.

These were towers, temples, belonging to the Air Nomads, men and women who dominated the element of air, peaceful and kind-hearted people always thinking in the peace of those around them.

The Air Nomads Temple towered majestically over the top of the Patola mountain range, with huge stone towers. It could be seen flying Bisons, the first's air teachers, in small groups either flying or being fed by the nomads. On the side of a tower, you could see a field of Air Ball where some children were playing. In the trees around the temple there could be seen flying Winged Lemurs enjoying the cool breeze blowing that morning.

In one of the towers, in which the first cry was heard, a pregnant woman was in labor surrounded by healers, going from side to side in the small room. To the right side of the woman a man with brown hair and green eyes who was wearing a orange and red robes stood, holding the hand of the woman and to her left, was a girl no more than 4 years old, her hair resembled the man's but with bluish gray eyes that gave the impression of crystal, she had her small hand clutching the headboard of the bed where her mother was.

Finally, a cry, followed by shouts of joy; one of the healers grabbed the newborn and water cleaned it, wrapped it in a small savannah and handed it to the mother who now had tears of joy rolling down her cheeks, blushed from the effort to bring his young son to the world. The man with a big smile on his face kissed the forehead of his wife and young son.

The woman with a smile sat on the bed and gave the baby to her little daughter, she carefully took him in her arms, gave him a look at her mother and she knowing what her daughter wanted, nodded with a smile. The girl with a big smile bent and gently kissed the little face of his younger brother.

"Welcome, Aang".

* * *

A/N Hey guys i'm new writing stories so be kind with me please?. Anyway i have this story in spanish too and i would like to apoligize for the mistakes, i'm getting better in my english, but my grammar was always awful, so if anyone wants to help me i'm all ears. thanks for reading. see you soon i hope... :)


	3. Pilot

"Spread your legs more Aang" she said with a smile watching his brother, practice his Air Control moves.

Aang frowned and glanced at her with, in his opinion, a menacing look, only to make him look more adorable than dangerous. "I don't think I can be able to separate them more Aly".

She laughed at his expression. "Well, if you were not a dwarf, you could" she said with a grin.

"I'm not a dwarf" he replied, sending an offended look at his sister " It's just that others are only slightly higher than I" ended with a smirk on his face.

She, unable to stand it, laughed heartily at the look of Aang's face. He has always had a complex with his height, no matter how many times she had told him that at some point he will grow, but no matter how high might he become, he would always remain his annoying and adorable younger brother. "Yeah, uh-huh as you say midget. Come Aang continue practicing". She said still laughing.

"I can't, it's very difficult this position. I don't think I can" he said with a defeated sigh.

"Nonsense, of course you can, come," she said approaching and helping him in his position. As she approached, she observed his airbender tattoos obtained a few months ago, with only 12 years. She obtained hers a few weeks before his 16th birthday, that not long ago. As tradition, airbenders that get their tattoos must have the top of the head free of hair so they could be seen, but she was not a follower of some traditions, despite objections she kept her hair long, the arrow peering under it. "You see it's not that complicated?" She is smiling maternally.

"I don't know how you always manage to made me do it correctly, thank you very much Aly" he said bending, his right palm straight and left into a fist building on the right, a way of showing respect, traditional airbenders.

Ignoring the greeting of respect and despite the protests of Aang, she pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the temple. Aang returned the hug, burying his head in the crook of her neck. More than his sister, she was like a mother. After the departure of their parents, Aang only a baby of three months remain in the care of the monks, but it was his sister, who was at his side all these years. She was his model, besides the monk Gyatso, she was with him at every moment of his life and supported him in everything, she was with him when the monks told him he was the Avatar, she remained with him when all his friends turned away because of his new title, and he knew she would be with whenever he needed it. With one last squeeze he let her go and smiled sweetly with that smile he knew she loved about him, and she returned it. When they felt a presence behind them, they turned around and saw the five monks, guides of the Southern Air Temple.

The older, saw them with a calculating look before addressing them. "Avatar Aang, Si-Fu Alyssa" he said bowing with the familiar greeting, the others following his actions. "We need your presence in the main hall young Alyssa, the avatar Aang can stay here for a moment and keep practicing his air control positions" Aly looked at her brother and could see a flash of fear in his gray-blue eyes, so like to hers and their mother, with a reassuring smile she followed the monks, not realizing that once out of sight, Aang followed silently from afar.

* * *

"And tell me, if not too much trouble, Why do you require my presence?" She said, politely addressing the monks, once everyone was seated.

The first speaker from before, glanced at his companions and he turned to her, she could see in his eyes that what they were going to say would not be very satisfactory. Directing her gaze to her almost father, the monk Gyatso, she saw that he would not meet her eyes which made increase the feeling that she would not like at all what she was about to hear.

"We've been talking, and we decided to send the Avatar Aang to the Air North Temple, where he can learn the airbending discipline in its most advanced form guided by the best airbenders that are there" Her brain was disconnected by a moment of the earthly plane, images of she and Aang quickly passed through her head. Aang when he was born, Aang when he took his first steps, Aang when he said his first word, Aang practicing air control for the first time, Aang walking slowly away from her and without being able to do anything. Once out of her thoughts, she turned to the monks a shot them a look that made the one who said those words shift in his seat uncomfortably.

"No. I will not let you take my brother away from me, "she said with a cold look she rarely used to her superiors." He may be the Avatar, but he's still MY brother, MY family and I will not let you take away from the most important thing I have in my life," she rose, and the monks sensing her discomfort, followed her.

"For that reason he should leave and get away from his sentimental ties. His duty is to the world not with games of Pai Shao "he said giving an accusing look at the monk Gyatso, who bowed his head in a defeat look." Or with consenting sisters, he must train not play, the Avatar is not allowed to have family because interferes with his real duty"

She, feeling increasingly frustrated replied. "But what are you talking about? He's just a child, "she said furiously

"He's not 'a child' he is the Avatar, and he will go to the Northern Air Temple tomorrow morning and it's our last word," he said harshly "now retire to your room. Your presence is no longer necessary ".

She, devastated, sent a last pleading look at monk Gyatso, but his eyes told her that he did everything he could to change that decision, but there was no other option. With tears in her eyes, she left the room and ran without having noticed her brother near the door with his eyes open wide, filled with fear and uncertainty.

* * *

It was late at night when a storm broke. The sounds of rays awakened her from her sleep, startled she looked around and realized she was in her room. She recalled that once left the main hall, she went to her room and cried with all the pain of her heart, they wanted to steal his brother from her only because he was the Avatar; she didn't want to think about her life without her little bundle of energy and vitality.

Willing to spend at least the last hours having fun with her brother, she took her glider in the corner where it was in the little room and went to the Aang's room, she enter without knocking and look up surprised at the scene that she found. Aang was on the edge of the window with his glider in hand and there was a note on the surface of the bed. Hearing the door open, he turned in fear to see who had entered, meeting the horrified gaze of his sister.

She hurried to the window frightened. "Aang, but what do you think you're doing?" She said trying to make him enter the room again.

He gave her tearful look, eyes full of pain. "I'm leaving Aly; I don't want to be here anymore. I was going to leave you a note to meet me at the edge of the temple. If not having you it's a requirement for be the avatar, I don't want to be, "he said breaking to cry.

Feeling his pain, she hugged him tightly and spoke softly trying to reassure him. "Aang I know, you don't want to be but you also have to think of your duty, you can not change what you are. Not having you it's killing me inside, you're all I have, "she said trying not to cry too" I love you my little lemur ".

"And I you Aly" he said returning the hug with the same intensity. After what seemed like minutes he slipped from her arms and with a determined look that made him look older than he was, he looked into her eyes. "Come with me, let's get out of here. We will train ourselves; we will travel to the different nations so i can learn the other elements, "he said pulling her arm toward the still open window.

She thought about it very well, she knew it was not ideal, escape the problems was not her style, but if she didn't, Aang would be taken away from her. That thought was all she needed to change her decision, and when she the look of his brother's face filled with fear and uncertainty about the future that awaits him, alone, away from the temple and his only family, she didn't think twice and grab her glider.

"All right, come on, but we must hurry ". She said deploying her glider and followed him jumping out of the window. Both siblings flew to the shelter where the flying Bisons lived. Both rode Appa, and left without looking back at what had been their home all their life.

* * *

While flying over the ocean heading north, the storm worsened. There were great gusts of wind that made their flight unstable; the fog don't allowed to see anything, the wind was raging, the sea shaken by the impact of the falling rays, and then, nothing.


End file.
